


Tele-Anuses; A Teletubbies Yaoi

by Prince_Of_Fish



Category: Teletubbies (TV)
Genre: Anal Play, Cannibalism, Gore, M/M, Murder, Necrophilia, Other, Yaoi, custard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 17:36:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19817197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Of_Fish/pseuds/Prince_Of_Fish
Summary: The tele-gang are horny. But there aren't enough Tele-Anuses to go around...





	Tele-Anuses; A Teletubbies Yaoi

It was a day like any other the baby in the sky was giggling, the speaker phones coming out of the ground were calling and the vacuum cleaner was eating all the custard. dipsy woke up with a smile, he knew today would be the day he asks poh out on a date. he walked into the living room and waited to be served breakfast "tele custard, tele custard!" he said excitedly. the custard was served and he slurped the creamy juices up, consuming every millilitre of that delicious gunk. suddenly poh walked in with an exasperated look on his face "in heat, in heat!" said poh, jumping up and down. dipsy walked over to poh "date date!" poh gained a second wind and replied with "more, more!". then poh proceeded to jump onto dipsy and lick his pointy television nipples. "feel good, feel good!" dipsy yelled. poh smirked pervertedly, he knew what to do next. poh inserted two fingers into dispsy's anus and began to pull them apart. dipsy's anus spread, his anus gaping now. he was ready for that tele-D. poh wanked himself off a bit to get real hard for this. dipsy gasped at poh's member as he pushed it through his rectum. "too big, too big!" yelled. but poh didnt listen, he kept moving in. poh's penis penetrated dipsy's internal organs and finally his brain. dipsy was fucked to death...

a few months later poh dragged dipsy's rotting corpse outside, getting real hard on the way. he strategically placed himself under the sun and began the session with the 'toys' he brought with him. "fun, fun!" he chanted, jabbing his gigantic cock through dipsy's decaying cornea. dipsy's eyeball burst as the penis made its way through his head. the sun giggled until it released a green stream of watery faeces onto the duo. poh licked all he could pff of his lime friend. of course this gave him some digestion distress but he powered through, he brought his cock back and forth through his friend's cranium, making his colossal cock twitch with anticipation. he would soon be ready to cum. he forced his hand through dispy's abdomen and ate some of the mouldy, maggot infested intestines. the was too much for poh. he released all of his yummy cummy into the head of dipsy. poh consumed what parts of dipsy had the most fly lave. the soft movements of every maggot was like heaven laying its children within his mouth. "again, again!" he screeched. but he could not again. all of dipsy had been consumed, leaving nothing but bones. poh could not eat the bones... orally. he shoved dipsy's bones through his anus. breaching the deepest parts of his intestines. poh quivered with joy. he could feel all of his friends body grind against his insides.

a little later poh bagan to feel faint, he had a red swelling in his abdomen, could it be? his internal bleeding hurt him, he couldnt go on. poh died by his custard and shat out a pint of blood.  
suddenly tinky winky walked by and noticed pohs lifeless body. "fun, fun!" he said.

THE END?


End file.
